Bruises
by KNDnumbuh007
Summary: my sequel to Names, a couple of months that kuki comes home her life changes forever. she is beaten, can anyone figure out what's going on before drastic measures are taken?
1. Start of the End

**So you guys voted and you guys said you wanted a sequel to my story names so here's my stories brusises and here's a important notice: My story names was about mental abuse and how it can affect people. My story bruises is about ****physical abuse****, and just like life (you can tell im having a tough time lol) this story has no happy ending. So if your about rainbows and butterflies then go but if you want reality then keep reading, but those rainbow's and butterflies people kind of like me then I'll have a alternate ending (nice message huh?)**

Useless, stupid, fat, ya that's what I'm called but those names that I'm called? I've learned my lesson. You may remember how I came home and everything was supposedly okay but just as I came home my mom looked back on everything. Sure you might think my dad is the abusive type but he cares about me and mushi but my mom- she's greedy

As she looked back she realized she should be living the high life and without me and mushi she would have a lot more money. And since she realized she has a "messed up child" she doesn't want to spend money on meds and how she spent SO much money setting up on my fake funeral and so on. Since I'm 15 now and going to be sophomore I should say that already a year I've been abused

It started about when I turned 14, the end of 8th grade or once I came back at least just a couple of months. I came home not prepared what would happen inside my house, I called my mom and she replied "what'd you get on your test Kuki?"

"I got a B, that's not bad but I study super hard and-"

Suddenly I heard a slam that made me jump, I ran to the kitchen to see a plate shattered on the floor. I noticed her bun was messed up and she seemed to be pretty upset

"are you okay mom?"

She hit the top of the counter "damn it Kuki! How do you expect to get on a scholarship if you suck at school! We both know you're not going to get a athletic scholarship!"

I started to tremble, I've never seen her like this. This was the time when greed had taken over, not alchol "mom... Did something happen?" I managed to say but tears slipped out

She looked at me with that crazed look I'll never forget, she grabbed my shoulders a shook me "Kuki! You won't get into college with these grades! Your GPA is a B Kuki! You're only going to get into community college!"

"I can do it mom! God it's just one freaking grade, it'll be better!"

Then she slapped me and yelled "don't swear at me young lady!"

I cried once more and winced "you don't tell a soul about this or you'll wish that you never came back home" she said through her gritted teeth

A nodded my head just too scared to think what she would do if I said no. Where was dad in all this? And how about mushi? She looked at me several minutes more and stood up and walked back to the sink and acted like nothing happened. How can she do that when I was just basically scared for life! I quickly set down my stuff and began my homework immediately cramming for my next A, I'm thinking this was a onetime thing- too bad that was the easiest beating I'll ever get. Once I looked back at the clock I hear the garage door and know my dad came home. I go downstairs finally done with homework and watch TV, once they enter I see Mushi happily skipping to her room to do homework and dad set down his keys

Mom asks sternly "Kani, where were you?"

"I had to pick up mushi from flute lesson, something you forgot to do"

She yelled "it's not my fault! It's that stupid child of ours in her room"

My dad tried to know what's wrong "she's our daughter genki! I've never seen you act like this before, what's going on?"

"do you know how much better our lives would be without our children? Kani just picture-"

Dad interrupted her "genki! They are our children, we chose to have them! What's going on!"

Suddenly she pulled out a butter knife "listen to me Kani, I'm trying make this simple" she said trying not to scream

He stopped and listened "we spend a annual of 50,000 on our brats on stupid stuff. Kuki is not going to collage because she's dumb as hell, she's depressed and no way I'm paying for meds on emotions, and mushi... She's following in Kuki's footsteps!"

"these are our children genki! You can't treat them like crap!"

"oh yes I can! I've had enough with their attitude when they should respect us, Kani!"

"it's teenagers, they do that-"

She slammed the knife into the counter and yelled "Kuki! Get here now!"

I was too scared to move until she yelled once more "now Kuki!"

I came running into the room with my mom ready to kill me "is it true that teenagers have attitudes?"

I didn't know what would happen if I said yes because it's true, but I had to say no for my safety. "no mother, I was just being spoiled" I know that's what she wanted to hear because I just knew

My dad shook his head "genki I'm taking the children away until you figure this out" I loved my dad, he always seemed so nice just like how my mom used to be before she got crazy and greedy

She took the butter knife and but it through his hand which made him and me scream, my mom just had a stern look on her face. "I make the money, I make the rules. Rule one is nobody tells what happens here, rule two is I'm not paying for anything that is unnecessary like going to the mall, and rule three is you disobey me you will be punished" and she threw the bloody knife into the sink, my mom knew I needed to go clothes shopping since mine were ripping and becoming too small

My dad sucked in air in pain as he held his hand and went to wrap it. My mom quickly turned her head toward me "did you see anything Kuki?"

"yes mom, but I won't tell" she smiled, and this was not my mom. This was some creepy witch with a creepy smile, I thought I had her satisfied until she pushed me hard throughout the kitchen door causing me to fall in the other room. My family was too scared to tell someone, let alone leave. I've never seen that fear in my dad's eyes, my mom's evil doings, and that pain surging through my body. I knew we were all doomed from the start

**It's still a idea in progress, it will get better later on. But in case anybody didn't read my profile my last chapter for Perfect World is up, just saying because it's been up for days and nobody's reviewed yet… sooooo I was just curious. Review please! Oh and this is all a flashback so not to be confused**


	2. Bruises

**Hey sorry for saying nobody reviewed when people did because it was fanfiction… once again they do this to me! Oh well… well at least I figured out the problem! Anyways chapter 2 of the story here it is!**

A week went by and I was too afraid to look my mom in the eyes and I only left the house with a couple of bruises that's it thank heavens. But the weird thing is Nigel keeps on eyeing me down... It kind of creeps me out

Like when I rolled my sleeves up he asked only once "where'd you get those bruises" then everyone would look at me, I was so embarrassed! I slid them back down quickly and said "I guess from our last mission!" which was a huge lie because who knows when our last mission was

He shrugged it off when deep down I wanted to just yell "my mom's gone crazy!" but I can't...

As I was about to walk out Nigel pulled me aside "anything going on? A bully or something? As leader of our sector I need to know about your safety"

"no, no. I'm okay, really" I tried to smile but I wanted to cry, I couldn't. Suck it Kuki! You can do it!

"okay, anything I need to know. Please tell us" he nodded off and I walked right into the TV room

I plopped down a seat next to Abby just watching funniest home videos and literally hoagie's soda almost cane out of his nose! It was the best thing ever! I'm getting off topic, anyways my mom told me to never come back home actually it was more like screaming in my ear and spit on the side of my face "I never want you home you mistake!"

I quickly sat up from slouching on my seat "I forgot!" and got my school bag and did my homework, everyone just stared at me like I was nuts

"schoolwork?" asked hoagie

"it's only 3 o'clock!" yelled Wally

"so?"

"you save cruddy homework for last minute!"

"chill guys maybe she wants to be on honor roll like Abby" Abby perked up at her accomplishment

"ya let me know when she becomes a nerrrrrd!" Wally said in a squeaky and nasally voice

I giggled, I guess you can count that as a compliment... I think? "i have to do well, my moms been really uptight on my grades lately" extremely uptight

"your grades? They're fine! Your just getting B's that good" said hoagie

"try telling that to my mom" please try!

I wanted someone to figure out the way I was behaving. I wanted to change but we all know how much that worked last time! But maybe if I did change it'd give them a hint? No to obvious...

Finally 8 came time for everyone to go home because it's only thursday. But of course my mom doesn't want me home and what better way to piss her off then to go home so I'm just going to stay here... alone... While it's thundering... Oh ya storming

I tried to get off my clothes to shower but the bruises hurt just to bad so all I did was just put my head under the sink to wash. The only thing I could do without stinging was just taking off my shoes so I guess I'm wearing the same clothes

Oh rainbow monkey crackers! I forgot my glass of water! I walked into the kitchen to see Nigel sitting down drinking a glass and he scared the bejesus out of me!

"you scared me! What are you doing here?"

"I think the question is what are you doing here? It's a school night Kuki"

"so?"

"you should be home, with your family" family? I didn't even know what that meant, my dad tried hard to protect me without harming himself, mushi wasn't hit but only slapped if she did bad on a grade, but she was my nurse to tended my injuries. But other then that we never did anything as a family anymore

"I- uh-" what was I going to say? Oh my rainbow monkey gosh! I'm going to die!

"Kuki, I know why your here-" I froze "to clean the hampered cages! Thanks Kuki"

I sighed in relief "ya" pfffft no! I'm not going to clean cages

"well I'm heading to my room, just downstairs in my house" he got up and went out of the room

I went to room and finally had that deserve sleep I want without all the yelling, me afraid not to keep my one eyed open, basically I only slept in class. It was the best dream ever! Just rainbow monkeys, our family without mom, and all my friends together... The best dream ever until sun hit my face and woke me up

But the weird thing is sunlight? The suns not supposed to be out till 2nd hour... Uh oh. I quickly got out while wincing and looked at my cell phone

"12! Schools over in 2 hours!" I screamed on the top of my lungs, oh my rainbow monkey gosh what will happen? What am I going to do? What will the school do? What will my mom say?

I can't believe school is over in 2 hours... What do I do? Mom! She's probably at work! All I have to do is delete the message at home and just stay at home, that's good right! Right! How could I sleep through my cell phone alarm?

I put back on my shoes and walked to my house to see no car, no mom! Yessss! Maybe someone up there is watching me! Thank you Santa!

I tip toed inside and saw a blinking light right by the phone. I pressed the button and heard "hello, this is mrs. Warson from galliger high school. Your daughter did not attend school today and we did not get a message from you or a guardian that she would not be in school. Since we cannot-" I deleted it, who wants to hear that blah blah blah anyways?

I smiled and sat down to watch TV when suddenly I feel a rush to my head and I lay on the couch. I slowly look up "mom! What are you doing here?"

"decided to come home to see what the hell is going on!" she screamed, ugh my head is throbbing. What'd she do? Punch me?

"you-you told me not to come home so-so I stayed at th-the treehouse" she did not look pleased, here it comes

"excuses, excuses! I thought you wanted collage because I'm not paying for it! Good luck getting a scholarship ditching school!"

"I-I over slept! I swear that I didn't mean to-"

She slapped me, hard "don't swear! Have you forgotten that they can reach me at work? My stupid mistake?"

Crap, I forgot about the work phone. I held my cheek "well! What are you going to do?" she yelled in my face

What was I to do? "I-I don't know" I cried out

"ditching, not knowing, Kuki Kuki Kuki... You are the stupidest child I know!" she said through her gritted teeth "how you going to go to collage?"

"I can do it! I sw- promise!"

"do you know how much pain you cause me?"

"n-no mom"

"well now you'll know" she smiled evilly which almost made my knees buckle. She shoved me into the wall against the shelf hearing a crack against my skull. I can feel the pain but I couldn't help but ignore that and just focus what she was raising above her head

A giant butchers knife. I thought this was the end, butcher me up like those physco movies but I feel a piercing in my shoulder. I close my eyes and hope it's over but it keeps on stinging some more and as I look she slowly put the knife in my shoulder

"this is the pain you cause to me, your family, everybody!" I yelled in pain but she just shoved me back in which made me hear a smaller crack. She pushes down harder and I let the tears fall out trying not to yell in pain

Finally my dad comes home and yells "Kuki!" my mom looks up and holds the knife to my throat "come closer and I'll kill your prized possession"

He yelled something in Japanese then my mom yelled something back which I can't understand! Oh my rainbow monkey gosh I'm in soooo much pain right now!

My mom came closer to my dad as he stepped away. He leaned against the wall with no where to go which scared me. What was she going to do? They were face to face until she put the knife right next to his face and walked off

He relieved and asked "are you okay?"

I didn't want to talk, I was too scared. He grabbed a wrap and wrapped my arm expect me and went pale once he saw my head. He wrapped my head as best as he could plus no ambulance

He kissed my forehead seeing the sadness in his eyes "whatever she says, don't believe my fighter" too bad those were those last words I'd hear and he went off to check on mushi

I heard the doorbell and I didn't know if I should get it or not. Then a knock was heard and nobody bothered to even move so I opened the door to see what I really wished it wasn't

"Kuki! What happened!" Wally's eyes went like saucers

"I uh" no mission, think! Okay what's behind Wally? A pole? Ya a pole can cause this much problem... A mailbox? Yes a giant mailbox attacked me! Hehe that's a good one... Think! A tree!

"I fell down a tree!"

"how high was it!"

"I was at the top and lost my footing"

"I got your homework, but are you sure you can even move?" he was such a good boyfriend

"Kuki!" my mom yelled, I think he saw me cringe at the sound of her voice because he looked at me funny

"Kuki! Oh I'm sorry Kuki isn't having visitors"

"I'm just giving her the homework she missed" he smiled

"thank you Wally!" she said so sweetly, she actually seemed human for once

"bye Kuki! See you in school"

"ya, see ya" I said glumly as my mom looked at Wally like I was her possession to punch

**Forgot kuki was wally's boyfriend? Me too until the end when I wrote it… lol! So if you updated on a story that I normally read and I have not reviewed please let me know! Review!**


	3. the Message

**Hey guys here's your new chapter but just a warning if you haven't read stories with being beaten then this chapter will probably be violent but I don't think it's like "OH LORD OH GOD!" it's more like "woa…." So enjoy!**

As a Month went by my beating gotten worse and my head has gotten a little better but my arm is still sore. I've had black eyes which I blamed on walking into poles, big bruises which I blamed on missions, and even my teeth knocked out which I again blame on the pole. But my mom actually out of the kindness of her heart got me false teeth... BAHAHAHA! what a joke! The kindness of her heart! Ya she got me false teeth to replace my knocked out ones but to cover up the evidence!

Wally? Ya he's been getting more and more nervous, he's like a chihuahua that was in a snow storm that was how nervous he was every time someone pointed out something. He's so sweet! He's called me a lot to check up on me and when I wouldn't answer he'd come over which my mom would shoo him away and slap me

Well today we had a mission and he wouldn't leave my side, seriously we were shoulder to shoulder. He wouldn't let me fight at all until the everyone was trapped and I just walked up to the delightful teens robot and punched it in the face. It was pretty funny!

Anyways, we came back home and Wally pulled me aside "are you sure your okay?"

"Wally I told you I'm alright! I'm serious"

"but every time I see you, your bruises, or black eye, scratched, I don't want to see you hurt again" he grabbed my hand which made me melt immediately

I wanted to tell him everything, have him protect me, have him just punch my mom as mean as that sounds. I kissed his cheek "I'm fine"

I could feel the heat rise in his cheeks as I kissed him, for as long as we've been dating we still get those blushies. As I entered the TV room I saw nobody, I asked Wally as he was gathering his stuff "where is everyone going?"

"bowling, remember?"

I tried to remember, "no..."

He laughed "you ditched school that day, I still can't believe my girlfriend Kuki sanban skipped school"

"believe it, its my new attitude. You like it?" I tried acting cool but I obviously failed because he just smiled like it was a joke

"you coming with?"

My arms still sore but I'll just hang with my friends "sure!" and we walked to the bowling alley since we can't drive

But I had to stop at home which I dreaded because I obviously I had to tell my mom. She wants to know where I'll be since the ditching incident... I entered to see my mom standing in the middle of the room reading a piece of paper "mom? I'm going bowling, I finished my schoolwork"

She placed the paper on the table "read" I hesitated "now." quickly I snatched it and it was my dads handwriting

_Dear Kuki and mushi,  
I have left to find a better life, please don't think I left you alone. I'll be back I promise. I'm getting a job elsewhere and finding a new place to live, take care of each other_

Love, your father

What was I to say? Where did she find this because it's obviously addressed to me and mushi. I looked at my mom "mom?"

She quickly slapped me with the back of her hand across the face which made me land with a thud. I learned to hold back my crying and wincing from more beatings she suddenly yelled "you drove him away!"

I said nothing, but to look away "talk to me mistake!"

I thought I had a voice which was stupid of me, I guess I still haven't learned "no"

"no?"

I stood up "no, no to taking to you! No to you beating me! No for blaming me! I didn't make him leave you did because you physco! You beat your own children for rainbow monkey sake!"

I thought I'd gotten through to her, have her realize she was stupid and hug me and never let go like once I came back home. I thought she'd apologize and cry for forgiveness but was I wrong- she fumed and pushed me hard to the ground and punched me over and over with me screaming "don't-you-ever-do-that-again!" she said through punches

She got up and quickly grabbed our nice china lamp and hit on the head with it, I could feel the glass pieces going into my skull. I just laid there as she went to the kitchen, I was motionless could Wally hear outside? I hope he'd storm in and pick me up to save me but he didn't

I tried to get up to go outside but I was too weak and just plopped back on the floor. My mom came back and just took the knife to show it to me and held me up agaisnt the wall and put the knife at the throat make me shake with fear. As the side of neck was stinging she was slicing my neck slowly and painfully

She whispered "let's just quiet that voice of yours" I tried to squeak "stop, please"

She stopped and smiled satisfied "you speak out again and your through. My tea Kuki" I was to get her tea and make it, sometimes I'd spit in it but I was to to bowling. How was I to go bowling in my condition, how was I going to tell Wally?

Wally knocked on the door "hello? Kuki I heard some noise you okay?"

I slowly answered the door hiding my body behind it and propping my head out, apparently I was bleeding or something because he went pale like all the blood was sucked out. "Kuki! What the hell happened!" he reached for not my head but my neck, he saw the deep cut in my neck

He touched it as I winced he repelled and I just barely touched it "it-it's nothing Wally"

"nothing! Kuki there's a huge gaping gash in your neck!"

Then just my luck my mom screams "Kuki! My tea!" her voice was rasping to my ears

"Kuki if your being held against your will say chocolate"

"no Wally! I'm not going bowling! Get it! Now go before something bad happens!"

"Kuki you better tell me-"

"KUKI!" she screamed, I yelled "go Wally, now!" and I slammed the door in his face. Please dear Wally get my message 

**I hope you enjoyed-er- liked reading this chapter! Please review!**


	4. One Knows

**Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't update sooner I had school softball tryouts with a bipolar pregnant coach, trust me it was scary. But now that I'm away from that maniac I can now update! So anyways I noticed in my other stories I don't give nigel a big part so I decided in this story to have kuki be his non bf best guy friend also inspired by op. whitehouse, but what I don't get is that when crazy older abby says "who had a crush on numbuh 3? And don't say numbuh 4" and he smiled does that mean he had a crush on her? Oh well…. Hope you like it!**

As the next day came I woke up, you may remember my mom screaming at me for tea. Just 3 words... slap to face. Well anyways I was too afraid to get up that to stay in this looney house but if I saw Wally he was going to ask what's going on. I slowly got my clothes on because the room spun like 10 times and it hurt to even look down because of that gash in my- my neck! How can I forget my neck?

I covered it up with a turtleneck and I didn't even bother to cover it up because it hurt to even touch it a little! I took some advil and left just roaming the streets kicking a can, I was burning up because it was summer of course so I was sweating this hot HOT sweater. I went to the park to see family's enjoying themselves which makes me want to yell "just wait! Someone's going to crack and hit ya!"

I walked past the park toward the pond to just sit down, how great it'd be just to be a bird and fly away far away. Suddenly I heard a bristle I was terrified but I stayed laid back and just took of my shoes to stick my feet in the water

"Kuki?" Nigel came out of the bushes

"Nigel? What are you doing here?"

"moon base told me to pick up something here, what are you?"

I looked in the water to see my reflection, the bruises still haven't gone away "nothing"

"thats not a nothing" he sat next to me "your wearing a sweater neck Kuki and it's summer. You just came home 6 months ago Kuki, everyone still is watching you"

"I know"

"your not social and you don't come around the tree house much anymore, what is really up?"

"I couldn't tell you"

"yes you can, next to Abby I'm your best friend"

He was right Nigel was one of those guy friends that you couldn't tell your boyfriend or Abby and you needed someone serious "you would freak"

"why? Besides the fact your-" he grabbed my arm and pulled the sleeve down to just see bruises

"no cuts but all I see I bruises" he check to see if I was cutting myself, smart kid

"missions, like I said" I pulled my arm away and quickly pushed the sleeve back up

"why are you wearing that"

"laundry day"

"like I'm going to believe that

I snapped "you believed it a year ago"

He gave me a look of sorry and worry, he looked back at the pond. "I'm sorry"

"for what?"

"for not being there when you were bullied"

"everyone was"

"I am most of all" it was silent "Kuki, if you won't tell Abby or Wally you need to tell someone what's happening and we're getting concerned"

"I can't Nigel!"

"and why not!"

"because I can't! I'm not allowed to!" Some tears started to form as we kept on biting each others heads off back and forth

"are you scared"

"no"

"then why are you not willing to tell us what's wrong"

"dammit Nigel, I just can't! I'd be in trouble!"

"from who?"

"no one!"

"then what the hell is going on!" he screamed

I exhaled "nothing. What. So. Ever"

It was like he took it as a insult because he got up and rubbed his temples, it was always funny when you got him frustrated "I'm only staying because I need to accept this package from moon base"

"then I'll go" I got up

He grabbed my arm right on the bruise which made a tear fall "not until you tell me everything that is going on"

I had enough and I just screamed "I told you I can't, so I won't! I'll get in trouble if anyone found out!"

He snapped back "why is someone calling you names again!"

"no!"

"then what! Is your dad beating you!"

"no! Because he left!" I just fell down after that, good thing too because the room spinned again

"Kuki... I had no idea" he came down next to me

"you and everyone else"

"when?"

"yesterday"

"why?"

"do you need to know why?" I snapped back

"yes I do"

"well that is something I can't tell you"

"again with this?"

"yes!"

I looked into the pond hoping he would stop but he didn't, I let a tear fall and hit the pond cause my reflection to disappear because of the ripples "Kuki, Wally is scared for you"

"what?"

"he asked everyone if they knew anything, he shakes if he doesn't see you. You need to tell someone what is going on, we don't want what happened to happen"

"I- I didn't know he cared that much"

"ya well, he does" he spat

"Nigel I-" for a minute he had hope like he was making a break through but dimmed once I stopped "Kuki I order you to tell me now"

I laughed "your kidding right"

He cocked a eyebrow he was serious "I'm no joker"

"and if I don't?"

"decommissioning"

"fine, I think that's what's best!" I yelled

He groaned in frustration "Kuki you can't ignore me forever!"

"until you get that package ya!"

"wally told me the noise at your house, is something happening"

"stop" but he wouldn't

"is it your mom? She lost the job?"

"stop Nigel"

"your dad hit you or something"

"quit it!"

"not until you tell me what the hell is happening!"

I screamed and threw a rock at the water "if you want to freaking know then fine! My mom hits me! There! I said it! Do you hear me world! My mom freeeeeakking hits me!"

He froze like he was jammed in freezer for a week "kuki... Who knows?"

"you. I was too afraid to tell Wally. I thought he was going to burst the door down or something, you know how his temper gets?"

"Kuki this isn't something that is taken lightly-"

"you think I don't know that? Look at the bruises, these are false teeth!" I showed him the fake ones "and this is just done from last night!" I showed him the gash in my neck which made him go pale. I exhaled "my dad left to find a better life for me, Mushi, and him but I got no word yet"

"I'm telling someone about this-" he was about to stand up when I grabbed his ankle to make him fall "you can't! If you do then- then I'll get it worse and- and" I cried hysterically

You can tell he was uncomfortable "what am I supposed to do? Just watch you get more and more bruises Kuki? I can't do that because- forget it your with tall, blond, and handsome. While I'm pale, bald, and short"

"Nigel, what are you trying to say?"

"Kuki, I see you more then a friend. I can't help but just be jealous when I see you with Wally but he makes you happy"

"Nigel I had no idea"

"nobody does" he was about to go

"what about the package? Our secret?"

"package? I'll get it tomorrow, and the secret? I'll keep it for now but if something worse happens I'm not holding back" I wanted him to tell but at the same time I didn't

"I-" I fell down with serious dizziness, he ran to help me pick me up, "I don't feel to good-" and I barfed right to the side of him

"what's wrong? You sick?" he felt my head

"no... I was hit in the head by a lamp yesterday and I've been feeling feint since"

"I'm taking you to the hospital"

"you can't! That'll just make her angrier"

"you have to go unless you want to die!"

"but I-" everything was spinning like you could actually feel the earth moving so I groaned. He gave me a look of concern as I heard a ship approach

**That's how much I wanted to add nigel**

**Nigel: it's about time!**

**I'm sorry! I just didn't really focus on you… your not my favorite character you know**

**Nigel: you… hate me?**

**No no! it's just…. I didn't really need you in my stories**

**Nigel: I think I played a good part in the California story**

**Well… I'm sorry for not giving you much of a speaking part**

**Nigel: that's fine, I was the main person in this chapter!**

**Okay… so review please!**


	5. Messages

**Hey guys I was bored so I decided to update! I probably won't update for sometime because I just made the softball team and I have a phycotic, bi polar, pregnant coach. And I'm not a complainer because even my teachers said she's bi polar! So anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I woke up in the ship to see Nigel deeply concerned next to me "what happened?"

"my package came and luckily we are able to take you to TND moon base"

We arrived shortly with Rachel greeting us "may I ask what happened?"

"Kuki-uh-she- mission! Ya! With father! Grrr" he said nervously, Rachel gave him and weird stare but she accepted Nigel for Nigel

I was inspected and they got the glass shards out which is good because it'll probably end the dizziness, but anyways they fixed my gash and everything which I'm totally thankful. Just a hour later Wally just stormed through the doors nearly pulling them apart like the incredible hulk

He ran up to me "what happened?"

What was I to say? I couldn't say a mission because or else we all would've gone. Rachel looked up from her clip board she was reading from my stats "weren't you there?"

Nigel covered her mouth "it was a top secret thing"

Hoagie eyed me and asked "what sort of top secret thing?"

Wally's eyes were about to burn Nigel "Kuki, what happened?" he was more strict

"me and Nigel wanted to hang out so we went to the pond but I fell on a rock and hit my head" when your beaten, lying comes easily

Wally's eyes softened as he hugged me "good thing he was there, I couldn't leave you again"

Rachel was about to protest "but-" the something happened that nobody expected, Nigel kissed her

He stood in shock, and so did she. He blurted out "I can't believe I just did that"

She still couldn't move, and he draped his hand over Rachel. "could you do me a favor and let us talk for a few?"

She nodded just barely and walked out with abby's hat ready to fall off, that was my favorite memory most of all. She just pointed at Nigel "what is going on with you?"

I laughed, he just told me he liked me. I guess not "ya? What did happen?" I said between laughs, his face went beat red

"we didn't come for Nigel, we came for Kuki" said Wally leaning against the wall with his foot up

"if you guys wanted to just hang then that's okay, no need to be secretive about it" said hoagie

"ya, just last Friday me and hoagie just played video games all night" Wally said

I gave him a look "wait a minute... You said you had to watch, and I quote 'cruddy soap operas with your mom' care to explain?"

He went pale "how do I get myself into these messes?"

Hoagie whacked his back "I dont know but when you do, they sure are funny!"

I got up from the bed "well I'm ready to go"

"cool beans" said Abby

"mmmm beans" said hoagie

We arrived back at the treehouse, it was a school night which meant... That house DUN DUN DUUUN! everyone said their goodbyes except Wally just kissed me and gave a look at Nigel meaning keep off

Nigel turned to me "your boyfriend is very protective"

"can you blame him?"

"no not really, you going to be okay?"

"ya hopefully" then I thought out loud "what happened with you and Rachel?"

"well... I knew you weren't mine. You are wally's and I'd be no friend if I invaded that"

I patted his bald head, sometimes I just want to rub it because it feels so weird "well thanks anyways Nigel, if it wasn't for you I don't know what would've happened" he smiled and I kissed his cheek to walk off

I walked in the dark to the house and once I entered I got no hello or any welcome and thank god she wasn't home yet. I yelled "mushi?"

She's usually home this time, "mushi? You home?" I went upstairs and I heard a crack, I jumped a bit but hey! I'm in the teens next door! I bursted in to see mushi half way out the window, she looked back pale

"mushi!" I said loudly and pulled her in "what are you doing!"

"I can't stand it here anymore Kuki, I just can't"

"so you're just going to run away? Do you know what would happen?"

"yes but it's not like she would know where I am-"

"but you won't get very far at this rate! I'll come with you"

Mushi pushed me back "you can't, you have a future here with Wally, the tree house that you practically live in. Me? I don't"

"mushi, yes you do-" I tried to grab her wrist to pull her away but she pulled it back "not for long if I stayed here! Kuki I love you even though you can be a pest but I need to go for my protection"

"but dad said he'll be back"

She laughed like it was a joke "dad? Like he's going to come for us. It's been how long now?"

"don't say that, I need you here. We need each other"

"I don't know why you stay here when you can stay in that tree house!"

"you know I can't do that! She'd come and get me!"

"well whatever, I'm just saying stop coming back. I'm going"

"mushi-"

"what?" she snapped, she was so serious

"be careful okay?" she smiled and we finally hugged, little would I know she'd meet my dad along the way

I saw her lastly take those final steps out her window, for a moment I forgot my mom was abusive so I laid back for a minute to think and once I did I realized how was I going to explain this to mom? She burst through the garage the door and swore like a thunder storm which obviously meant a bad day at work... Awesome

I immediately went downstairs to meet her, that's basically a ritual. If I'm home before her then I tend to her whims until she falls asleep then I do what I want. But I'm home after she is then usually I'm hit and sworn at, but no chores at least!

I came to her and said like usual "hello mother, how was your day?" it hurt to say mother because she was no mother to me not even any mother

"horrible-" and then she drones on and on about how her life sucks and honestly I don't give a rainbow monkey poop

I took her coat that she threw on the floor and hung it up, got her tea, and gave her a book. That's what she always asks for, how I memorized what she wants and when she wants it is beyond me

She gave a cold look telling me if I don't leave her I'll get it, so I quickly went upstairs to my room to see Wally. "wally what are you doing here!" I whisper loudly as I closed the door

"I thought I'd visit you, that's not problem with you- or your boyfriend!"

I laughed "Wally you can't honestly be this paranoid?"

"well you never tell me anything and everything is so secretive between you and Nigel"

"didn't you see he kissed Rachel? And he's my best friend next to you! He's the person that I tell things that I can't tell you!"

"like what?" he crossed his arms trying not to smirk, he bit his cheek

"like when you think it's cool to go all ninja when we're on a mission"

"hey! You said it was sly and sexy!"

"I lie to make you happy" I went into his arms

"Kuki I know I've changed since you came back but I'm-"

"just looking out for me, I know" I smiled at him

"Kuki! Where the fuck are you?" my mom said in a loud, raspy voice

"what's with your mom? She sounds... Mean"

"you have no idea" I mumbled

"huh?"

"KUKI!" she yelled louder, she yells one more time I'm going to get it

"go!" I managed to tell Wally as I shoved him out my window. I went downstairs to meet a slap "where the hell were you!"

"I-I'm sorry I had th-the bathroom"

She looked me straight in the eyes extremely close and said "that's a bunch of bull" and slapped me harder which I winced

She stood up "where's mushi"

"sh-she ran away" I managed to speak

"why?" is she seriously asking me that? Why? Because we don't love you and you treat us like crap

"I-I'm not sure" she did the same thing and shoved me into the wall

"I think you do"

"I honestly don't" she pinned my shoulders and yelled "liar"

If I told her she didn't like that beatings I'd get a punch, if I didn't I'd get slap after slap until I told her the truth. "she didn't like the beatings!" I cried out

She just stared at me wide eyed "did she tell you?"

"no- she wrote a note" what the rainbow monkey was I thinking?

"go get it" she demanded and I ran up the steps and quickly wrote something off the top of my head

I ran back downstairs and once she read it she scrunched her face and punched me "bull shit Kuki, I know yours and mushi's hand writing" and she came eye level "did she tell you?"

I said quietly "yes..."

She pushed me into the wall again and said "you didn't stop her!" I was simply terrified with tears slipping out and I shook my head trying to tell her to stop, she punched me "damn it! Another screw up! Why do I keep you?"

She got the tea and splashed it on me, may I remind you it's boiling hot! I cried and sat there until she left in the kitchen, I ran upstairs and but my burned arms and shoulder in cold water which helped a little. I quickly did my homework and went to bed, I got a text from Wally just as I was about to fall asleep saying "you're not okay"

**Ba da da da! Does wally know? If you want me to update as soon as I can then you guys better review…. I'm counting on you guys! Anyways new poll up! Vote please to!**


	6. the Runaway

**Thanks for reviewing guys! I really appreciate it but I couldn't wait to update because I'm just so excited for you guys to read this for the SUSPENSE! Oh and try reading this chapter while listening to Nobody's home by avril lavigne and my immortal by evanescence, it'll put a tear in your eye because I was listening to these songs as I was writing it (it was on shuffle okay? I didn't pick it intentionally!) enjoy!**

My eyes widened as I stared at the message. I closed my phone slowly debating whether or not to respond, I laid my phone on the dresser just staring at it... What to do now? Mushi was right, I need to escape. I opened my window slowly and slid down my roof and jumped on the ground. I was sorry for Wally, I was sorry that I never said goodbye, I was sorry for leaving you again. I put on my sweatshirt that I grabbed before I left and put up my hood and just walked with nowhere to go

My mom was bound to notice at some point that I was gone but I would get some distance. As I walked at least a block away from my house I heard thunder and the rain started to pour "great..." I mumbled as I pulled my sweat shirt tighter

I wanted to go to the tree house but how long would they protect me? I would probably be taken away, away from everyone... The rain started to pour some more so I started to run and tried to open the car doors that were parked on the side of the street, more thunder crashed and I started to get scared. Every car I tried opened was locked until finally I found one unlocked and jumped in as I closed the door and locked it, I was cold as ever

I laid down on the semi soft seat, this car smelled of cigarette smoke and old food. I wish I had my rainbow monkey perfume to spray in here but I didn't and I fell asleep hugging my sweatshirt as tight as I could

I woke up with the sun hitting my face and rose up, I'm lucky that the owner didn't drive away, next time I won't be so fortunate. I opened the door and just walked toward the local gas station, I haven't showered in awhile simply because of the water bills and we all know how cheap and selfish she is, to look like my hair was clean I put it in a head band or pony tail with of course in this situation I don't have either. I went in the gas station starving, I pocketed some candy and pretzels and also took a comb. I went to the bathroom to lock it and ate while just sitting down, soon I washed my hair in the sink with no shampoo. I brushed my tangle mess of hair and then dried it with the hand dryer, thank rainbow monkey's that the hand dryer was invented!

I walked out casually to see Wally looking really upset about something, everyone met up with him. Wally seemed to be screaming something at Nigel and everyone is trying to calm him down... Good luck with that

He shook them off and still yelled at Nigel. Nigel didn't do anything and just looked stern, he finally yelled something back which led to wally's fist making contact with his. Hoagie held Wally back with Abby helping Nigel up, usually I would scream or do something but instead I just stared in interest. Wally looked in my direction and just looked at his eyes even from across the street and I knew he was hurting inside and he turned back around for a brief second and I took advantage of that second and jumped behind the dumpster, it was small enough for me to fit but not him

I peeked through a little crack as he looked back. He ran in the busy street ignoring the swears of some people and ran toward the dumpster where I held my breath and was as still as possible. He looked in it and said "Kuki? Kooks? Reeeed robin!"

Haha usually as a joke I would respond yum! But I didn't, I had to be quiet "c'mon kooks! You're supposed to say yum, it's our thing! I saw you I know! You're not leaving me again are you?" I wanted to jump up and cry into his arms when instead a silent tear fell down my face

He kicked the dumpster and I heard him sob, actually cry! Hoagie came up to me "hey man, you okay?"

"no, no I'm not. I don't know if mrs. Sanban killed her or if she ran away, mrs. Sanban couldn't find her" he sniffed and stood up and walked away without contact with hoagie, Abby tried to put a hand on his shoulder which he shrugged off violently. I stiffened as I just learned that they knew, they all did

As they were out of sight I turned and ran, I'm only 5 blocks away from my house and she's looking for me. Great only just a day longer to get out of this state

I walked towards downtown Cleveland which didn't really take long, it probably only lasted a hour? Anyways as I walked on the side walk I noticed I was in front of my mom's building, I had to keep a sharp eye out for her. Just a few more block down I entered the mall hoping I could take some clean clothes, Wally taught me how to take the security tags off the clothes... I didn't say he was a good influence!

I took some Hollister clothes and the stupids didn't even realize the whole different outfit I wore! I was about to leave when I heard a gunshot and everyone was pushing me, I was pushed to the wall and crushing with all the people trying to get out. I heard another one and soon I fell to the floor with people stepping on me- just like at my house

Soon I couldn't breathe, my vision was getting blurry, and soon I heard the ambulance. The last thing I remembered that time was being lifted up from the ground. As I awoke what seemed like moments later I could breath but I felt a surge through my head, and I sat up to see that I was in the hospital. Not where I wanted to be

I got up feeling a little light headed and went as fast as I could out the door but some big Jamaican woman stopped me "where are you going?"

I pointed toward the door "not in your condition, you're going back to sleep" she pushed me toward the bed

"but I can't!"

"of course you can, who may we contact?" I can't give them a false number, but I can't give them my mom's number... I'll contact Wally! I can have his mom get me! So I gave them wally's home number and just 10 minutes Wally stormed through the door and pushed the Jamaican woman away almost making her fall! Poor woman...

Wally hugged me as tight as he could and I thought I saw a tear in his eye. He smiled "I can't believe you ran away again"

"I didn't technically, I barely left Cleveland" I managed to chuckle, wait? How could I chuckle when he knows my secret!

Mrs. Beetles smiled in the doorway "I called your mom Kuki, she's coming as soon as she could"

I can feel Wally tense up and I stopped breathing for minute, Wally turned toward his mom "mom you didn't"

"why? Since Kuki probably couldn't contact her mom I took the liberty to try" she smiled proud, you got to admit if it wasn't for the beatings she did a good thing

I asked Wally with one word "how?

"once I was pushed out rudely by you I heard your mom scream and you cry. So I asked Nigel what was going on and he told me everything"

I growled "I told him to keep it a secret"

"Kuki! How could you keep this to yourself?"

"for everyone's protection" well I didn't technically keep it to myself, I told nigel and that blabber mouth told everyone else

He said back "you're not though"

So? Just as long as she doesn't hit anyone else because of me I was cool... Well not really. My mom came in acting worried, and remember she was acting "oh Kuki! I've been looking everywhere for you!" she grabbed my hand extremely hard showing she is pissed

Wally whacked her hand and mrs. Beetles gasped "Wally! I'm sorry mrs. Sanban!" she looks at wally and pulled his ear down the hall only hearing Wally saying "mom! You don't get it! Listen!"

She hissed in my ear "don't think I'm going easy on you when we get home"

She threw my in the car and slammed the door with my hair caught, I wasn't allowed to open the door so I had to bare the pain till we made it home. She swore at me with the occasional slamming my head in the glass, finally I opened the door and went inside to know my doom

As we went inside she shoved into the wall and punched me with a little bit of slaps as well. I cried and she smiled with her taking the knife and digging deeper and deeper into my skin, I cried some more with her telling me to shut up. She grabbed my hand and turned on the stove making my hand go into the stove for a minute, I screamed and stomped with her throwing me into the fancy china. A river of tears fell down my face as well as blood

She spit in my face "I'm done with you" I held my breath as I tried to beg her mercy and screamed for help and she just laughed it off. She threw me into my room and locked it, I looked through the bottom of the door to see her going down the stairs, I banged on the door repetitively hoping it break. When that didn't work I punched the glass but I fell down in pain simply because I couldn't even use my hands anymore they hurt so bad

She came back spilling some kind of bad smelling liquid on the door and the ground in front of me screaming "burn in hell!"

I screamed back "see you there!" and she screamed in rage, but as I was about to pound on the door one last time the door went up in flames. She laughed and ran out, I saw out my window her suitcase and car just driving away

So this is it? I thought to myself as more stuff was becoming ablaze, I screamed louder and louder in fear and terror. I was being cornered by the fire and I heard the fire department, the fire reached me as it burned my newly stolen clothes. I could feel the clothes burning and so my flesh as I screamed some more

I heard a "don't go in there boy! It's no use! She's a loss cause!"

I heard just moments later "Kooks! I'm coming!"

I screamed some more in response, I saw a beam from above fall and hit my back burning my back some more as I was on the ground helpless. It felt like a thousand bee stings for just one part of my back. I cried some more just wanting this torture to end

The last thing I saw was Wally running toward me dodging the flames with his hoodie covering his face and everything else that I could see black from the smoke. As he tried to touch me I screamed with the pain and finally my scream dimmed down to nothing as he proceeded to pick me up finally I was able to stop screaming

**How brave right? Anyways she didn't die she blacked out in case of confusion. But I hope you guys liked it so please review I really appreciate, okay so it wont put a tear in your in your eye but it'll get to your heart. And vote on the poll please, it'll be closing very soon!**


	7. Final Beep

**Hey guys last chapter! Well besides the alternate ending chapter! So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter-er like this chapter? I don't know but I will have a back to back chapter!**

**Wally pov**  
Kuki fell limp in my arms which made her a little more heavier. I tried to dodge the falling beams from the ceiling and falling stuff, then a burning and stinging sensation hit my back. I shouted in pain and almost fell forward but I managed my balance and kept on going. As I took a step forward the floor fell right in front of me, how the crud am I supposed to jump across?

I had to think of something fast and I couldn't go backwards so I looked to my left to look over the railing, we weren't that far up but high enough to do some damage so I did what I had to- jump

I groaned as the pain surged through my legs and I fell to my knees but still kept Kuki in my arms. If she was awake she would be pale white and screaming, haha. I barely made my way to the door while limping and going through the fires. As we made it out the ambulance guys came right up to me and took Kuki while yelling "they're alive!"

They immediately pushed me on a girdle and ran me into the ambulance with Kuki. I saw her burned all over the place which I hate to admit actually brought a tear to my eye

Her arm was hanging off the girdle and I just held her hand. She was going to make it through right? They put those suction cups things on me but I refused unless they treated Kuki first, I mean its obvious that she is in worse condition then me!

"treat her first!" they looked at each other then back at me "Wallabee you need these on you" and they pinned me down while putting them on me, I couldn't fight back much because I was in lots of pain

"what about Kuki?" I protested and they looked at each other weird again, why wouldn't they stop looking at each other!

"Wallabee settle down" they tried to keep me still

"not until you treat her!" I tried to get up, one of the ambulance people said "give it to him" and then the other quickly injected a needle into me and everything went blurry as I yelled "Kuki!"

What seemed like minutes I woke up seeing "get well soon" cards and balloons. A cast took up my whole leg and little cast on the other, as I looked at my arms I noticed they were badly burnt... I'd hate to see Kuki's burns. I couldn't walk at all so I reached for the wheelchair that was beside me and I hopped into it, so this is what it's like to have no legs? I wheeled my way out the door with occasionally hitting the door frame a few times, I've only been in a wheelchair one other time in my life okay? I'm not a professional at this!

I wheeled down the hall, past the day care, and finally after much pushing I made it to the front counter. I came up to this Jamaican woman "I need Kuki sanban's room number"

I tapped the counter with a drum beat and she looked annoyed at me "room 56b"

And I wheeled to the elevator and pressed the button. Once I heard the ding I saw Abby, Nigel, and hoagie "hey guys! Nigel" I glared at him while he rolled his eyes

"glad we found you! We went to check on you and you weren't in your room" smiled Abby

"I'm just on my way to Kuki" I tried to wheel in but they wouldn't move "what?"

"Wally, Kuki is in-" Abby began but hoagie butted in "let me sign that!" and signed his name on my casts, it's like he doesn't want to tell me something

Abby whacked him with her hat "quiet fool!"

Abby put her hat on her head again "she's in a coma"

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped, Nigel stepped forward "you can go see her if you want"

"I am, you know she wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you"

"me!"

"yes you!"

"I didn't burn her!"

"no but if you told someone about Kuki then she would be safe!"

He was quiet, I think I got my point across until he fumed "were you there when she told me! Did you see the look on her face! I didn't think so! She was terrified Wally, at least I said something!"

"a little late..." I mumbled, I hate to admit it but he was probably right "whatever! I'm going up!"

Hoagie stopped me, I looked up at him "what gives man?"

"look we know you're not the biggest fan of Nigel right now but whether you like it or not you guys need to be friends again"

"cool, okay Nigel apologize"

"me! You punched me the other day!"

"you deserved it!"

He groaned and rubbed his temples, if he think I'm going to apologize then I swear- "okay I'm sorry, happy?" okay maybe not

"I guess that's good enough" mumbled Nigel

I rolled past them and rolled over Nigel's foot, he yelled in pain while I laughed "sorry man" but at the same time it was just pure luck

I pressed the 5 button and rolled out, "53b, 54b, 55b, there! 56b!"

"kuuuki" I said quietly until I looked in I forgot she was in a coma so obviously she won't respond "oh ya"

She looked so peaceful, but so burnt up. I wiped the tear from my eye, I am a man! Men do not cry! I held her hand "I'm sorry for not protecting you like last time" her hand was so limp in mine

As I kissed her cheek when suddenly her heart monitor started to pick up. I called for someone but nothing yet, her heart monitor picked up faster and faster with my repeating "you're a fighter Kuki! You've been through the worst, you can make it"

Right when the doctors stormed in all I heard last was "beep beep beep beeeeeeep"

**Kuki… died? Yes I am evil but I do have a alternate ending next! Just press the next button but first press the review button! Next chapter! **


	8. Alterniate Ending edit

**Alternate happy ending! Yay! But as you obvious know the whole story is just a flashback from kuki's perspective telling it in heaven. But I decided no one likes a sad ending so here ya go!**

I pressed the 5 button and rolled out, "53b, 54b, 55b, there! 56b!"

I rolled in to see Kuki and her heart monitor, she was so peaceful but so burnt. How could anyone to this to a girl like her? I kissed her cheek and held her limp hand

"Kuki you can fight this coma, you've been through so much. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you, I couldn't keep my promise" I looked down and decided to leave

As I was about to leave I heard moving around and a soft "Wally?"

"Kuki?" I turned around "Kuki!" I wheeled as fast as I could to Kuki, she looked sleepy with her eyes squinting "what happened?"

"I jump down your stairs"

"awww you poor thing!" and she hugged my head as hard as she could "kooks, crushing!"

She released me "I'm sorry!" she giggled

"I'm so happy your awake!" I hugged her softly until she stiffened "where's my mom? Last I saw her she was driving away"

How the crud was I suppose to know? "I don't know Kuki"

"I need to get out! She could come after me!" she got up but winced at her burns

"lay down, she's probably far away from here" I pushed her back down until she started panicking again "she's out there! She's after me! She's going to kill me!" she hyperventilated, she is really freaked out

"Kuki! You're fine! She probably thinks your dead anyways"

She chuckled a little crazy "ya! She's gone, you're right" and laid back down

"Kooks your kinda scaring me"

"sorry, just worried"

A woman came in and she looked shocked "oh I didn't expect you to be up"

"well she is, who the crud are you?"

"I'm with the adoption service, mrs. Smap"

"smap?" what kind of name is that?

"yes, I was supposed to meet with someone hear regarding the adoption of Kuki"

We froze "I'm being a-a"

She finished for Kuki "adopted"

Then Abby's mom came in "oh Kuki your awake! Hello Wallabee" she smiled, why is she here?

"glad you're here mrs. Lincoln"

"mrs. lincoln? what are you doing here? not that i'm not thrilled to have you here!"

"well abby was in tear this morning and she told me the whole thing, I couldn't let a sweet child like you be in a foster home and have the risk of that happening again"

Kuki smiled and was ready to cry "thank you mrs. Lincoln but are you sure you want to keep a messed up child like me?" she said lowly, tears escaped

abby's mom hugged her lightly, she was aware of her burns "Kuki dear whatever your mom told you is not true. I have had you over a thousand times and i know you are a sweet, polite, gentle girl"

"mrs. Lincoln thank you so much"

"so she's staying with abby?" is she is then there how will i get alone time with kuki without somone barging in?

"yes she is Wallabee" she smiled and me and Kuki hugged. I kissed kuki's head, I'm just glad she's finally safe

**Sorry so short, it's a alternate ending what do you expect? But please review and vote on my poll! Because it's closing tomorrow!**


End file.
